


Mark me up

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Architect Changkyun, Hyrbid Hyungwon, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon can't find his toys, so he use Changkyun's work supplies.Kinktober prompt day 25:Caught masturbating
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Mark me up

**Author's Note:**

> I can i explain...  
> the image of a frustrated and needy Hyungwon with a marker up his ass  
> is too good to be ignored

Hyungwon stirred, his cock hard against the plushness of the mattress under him. He rolled his hips, careful not to mess up the sheets. He sighed, hot breath dampening the pillow under his head. His brows furrowed, annoyed his heat snuck up on him when Changkyun was at work

Hyungwon rolled to his back, eyes scanning each furniture and box in the room. Where did Changkyun hide his toys? He needed a toy to abuse his prostate until Changkyun could take over.

The hybrid could send a message to him, maybe even be allowed to cum several times. But his phone wasn't next to him. Hyungwon's eyes landed on the big Pilot Jumbo marker on Changkyun's desk. It was a little smaller than his toys, shorter too, but bigger than his fingers.

He rolled over the bed until he could lean on the desk, reach forward and grab the marker. It was blue, Changkyun used it to mark on the large drawings he brought home from work. He had several Pilot markers, sponsored by work, all in different sizes and colors.

Hyungwon dropped back, pushed his boxers down and spread his legs over the sheets. He felt naughty, a little excited to use Changkyun's work supplies for his own pleasure. But he had to be quick, he had no idea when Changkyun would come home, and he had to hide the marker until his heat simmered and he could clean it.

Hyungwon grabbed lube, watched mesmerized as the liquid ran from the bugled top and down the metal. Almost like when he poured lube onto Changkyun's dick, or when the cum he released ran down his length.

Too far gone in the sight, he didn't realize how much lube he added, hand covered in the sticky mess.

He laughed quietly, lifted his hips and positioned the Pilot marker to touch his rim. It was cold, the metal hard and uncomfortable. The lube made it easier to push it in, not only for the glide, but the motivation to stick it into his ass.

The hybrid panted as the marker stretched him open, the lube meeting his own slick. He moaned, neck falling heavy into the pillow. The marker was in him, cooling his hot walls, and the edges dug painfully into his walls. The cap laid against his rim, not daring to push it.

Hyungwon thrusted the makeshift toy into him. Eyes rolling back as he finally experienced a little of the pleasure. He whined, shoved the marker deeper and harder into himself.

"Hyungwon."

The hybrid stopped. Turned to the man in the door with parted lips. Changkyun's arms were crossed, a brow crooked waiting for an explanation.

"Are you using my marker?"

"M-my heat."

"Are you using my marker?"

Changkyun's voice was deep, demanding an answer and Hyungwon whimpered, clenched around his toy. His master closed the door, walked over to the bed. Hyungwon's eyes connected to the pens and markers in the pocket of his shirt. Fuck, he had one of them in him, and it felt better than it should.

The hybrid yelped when Changkyun tugged him by his legs until his ass connected with his stomach. The marker disappeared into him, the blue cap pushed into him. It was worse than the cold metal, the plastic was molded into shapes which pinched and scraped.

"You are aware I use this marker at work, right?" Changkyun murmured, a smirk on his lips as Hyungwon writhed under him. Moaning, he nodded. "Want me to walk around with your scent on my marker while I draw on the beams? Make my coworkers know how good your ass smells, and tastes?"  
Hyungwon's dick twitched to the memory of Changkyun biting and sucking the ends of his pens when he concentrated.

His throat hiccupped insides twisted and curled, and he knew he was close to coming, Changkyun's smell helping him tip over the edge.

"Please, master fuck me," Hyungwon arched, hips pressing into Changkyun's abdomen.

"You started this with my marker," Changkyun leaned over him, bit his earlobe for the moaning reaction. "You finish this with my marker."

Hyungwon whined, rolled his hips against the marker Changkyun held still for him, the cap on the outside of his walls now. The hybrid was gone in the feeling of being close. His orgasm closing in on him, thighs shivering, fingers curling into the sheets and his voice pitched.

But he was drawn out when he heard the cap was ripped off, the pop echoed and Hyungwon stared horrified to his master.

"C'mon, draw on me, mark what's important," he smirked, a wink following.

Hyungwon saw the wet tip ready to paint. He inhaled shakily, feet planted on the bed, and he moved his hips. Drew around Changkyun's dick.

"Yeah, baby. Good boy."


End file.
